


puppy love

by radiantarrow



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Pets, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantarrow/pseuds/radiantarrow
Summary: “Are you a cat person or a dog person?,” Even’s eyebrow raise is back. “Be careful now.”“Cat, always cat,” Isak says “no question.”Even dramatically clutches at his heart and says “I can’t believe you would hurt me like this. Gutta, sorry, but I’ve decided to break up with Isak, we have to carry all the stuff back”. The boys laugh about it, fucking traitors, so Isak just squints at them.Or Even and Isak move in together, talk about adopting a puppy, and are in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to [ daria ](>%20sara%20</a>%20for%20proofreading%20and%20encouraging%20me%20to%20post%20this,%20and%20to%20<a%20href=) for making me write this in the first place, as well as betaing it!!

The conversation comes up seemingly out of nowhere, really. Jonas’ family visited the local shelter because they are thinking about adopting a dog, so while they’re taking a break during moving in he tells the boys as much. Immediately Mahdi and Magnus discuss the benefits of adopting a dog from a shelter, and whether the fact that you can’t  _ name _ the dog really is a dealbreaker. Isak scoffs and continues eating his pizza.  _ They’re not 5 anymore, an animal’s well-being is more important than its name. What the fuck. _

 

Even, as Isak should have anticipated, says the exact same thing. Only that he has studies ready that support his theory and he explains it more eloquently than Isak ever could. Not that Isak is bitter or anything.

 

If it was anyone else, Isak would probably hate them for being such a smartass, but alas, it’s Even. Even just has a way of explaining things and voicing his thoughts that make him sound kind and passionate, instead of a know-it-all prick.  _ It’s natural charm _ , Isak guesses. Even is charming. Even is Isak’s  _ Prince Charming. _ It’s grossly sappy, he’s aware, thank you very much, but he can’t help the little smile that appears on his face at the thought of his boyfriend, whom he’s  _ moving in with _ , as Prince Charming.

 

Apparently it catches Even’s attention, if the little nudge is anything to go by.

“What are you, Isak?,” Even asks, and yeah, Isak really should have listened more closely. 

“Uh?” is all he can muster in response, but it’s enough to make Even smile at him all crinkly-eyed, so Isak counts it as a win. 

“Are you a cat person or a dog person?,” Even’s eyebrow raise is back. “Be careful now.”

“Cat, always cat,” Isak says “no question.”

Even dramatically clutches at his heart and says “I can’t believe you would hurt me like this. Gutta, sorry, but I’ve decided to break up with Isak, we have to carry all the stuff back”. The boys laugh about it,  _ fucking traitors _ , so Isak just squints at them. 

“Stop being such a drama queen, Even”

“Me? A drama queen?”

“Yes.”

“One day I’ll just show up with a puppy and you’ll learn to appreciate the gift that dogs are.”

Jonas clasps Isak on the shoulder and tells him he can’t believe Isak will be a father soon. 

 

Isak absolutely does not grin at that, nope. The thought of Even and him adopting pets? Not what Isak’s dreams are made of. At all.

 

“I’ll be the best dad ever Jonas, I’m going to be a better dad than you could ever wish to be.” 

“Yeah right,” he answers, “as if.”

Isak rolls his eyes and punches him in the shoulder.

* * *

 

Isak had thought it had been the end of the conversation, but he was wrong. Weeks later, while cuddling in  _ their  _ bed, in  _ their _ apartment on a Sunday morning Even says, “So, better dad than Jonas, huh?”

Isak will never admit to how much he giggles around Even, so he’s not even thinking about the fact that the sounds that left his mouth a second ago could definitely be described as giggles. Nope. 

“Yeah, 100%. He’s shit with animals, they always hate him.” Isak grins, “Kids too, now that I think about it.” 

Even laughs and pulls him closer. Isak looks up at him and decides that yeah, he has somehow managed to trick the most handsome boy in Oslo to date him. Move in with him, even.

 

Isak tilts his head up and kisses him. Long and slow, no rush. Whenever he’s with Even like this, just the two of them in their own bubble, time doesn’t seem to exist.  _ Not that it’s more than a human-made concept anyway. _

Isak’s hands travel to Even’s hair, while Even grips his hips in return.

 

When they break apart, breathless and grinning, Even pouts “I can’t believe you decided short hair looked better on you, what am I supposed to with my hands while we kiss now?”

“Even ‘I’m so smooth’ Bech Næsheim asking me for advice?,” Isak moves back a bit, leans on his elbow “I can’t believe this. Am I dreaming?”. Even pushes him so that he is now laying back on the bed, facing the ceiling. 

“You’re not. You make different sounds in your sleep,”  _ No blowjobs for a week, _ Isak decides. “They’re more like little puffs of air, and breathy versions of my name.” Even proceeds to mimic those sounds, and  _ you know what? No blowjobs for two weeks _ . 

 

When Isak tells him so, Even whines and begins to pepper kisses all over his boyfriend’s face. Isak makes a show of lightly shoving Even off, which turns out to be a huge mistake because seconds later it’s not Even’s lips on him, but rather his hands finding all of his ticklish spots and torturing him.  _ And the bastard’s enjoying it, too. Rude.  _

Isak refuses to give in and say that he takes it back, he’s encountered worse things in life than being tickled. He’s the master of not giving up. Or not. After thirty seconds of pure evil, he gives in. 

“Okay, okay,” He makes a show of holding up his hands in surrender. “I take it back, sorry.”

Even’s still laughing when he says “Good”, but he gives Isak a kiss, so he can forgive him, he guesses.

 

He then tangles himself up with Isak, and they both just lay there, each one lost in their own thoughts, they’re not talking to each other. Instead, they’re just enjoying the other’s presence, and in Isak’s case, enjoying that he gets to have this.

 

“You would be, you know?” Even says after 10 minutes.

“I would be what?” Isak is now turning towards Even again.

“You’d take great care of that puppy,” Even says, while playing with Isak’s hair. It makes Isak think about the start of their relationship, and the first time Even stayed over at the kollektiv. He starts feeling strangely nostalgic. They’ve come so far since then, not only did Isak finally embrace who he really is, but he’s moved in with Even, who has been a constant rock to lean on. “You’d be a great dad.” 

“Yeah?” Isak asks, and he can’t help the little lump that has formed in his throat. They’re talking about puppies, Isak is aware, but he’s also aware that Even doesn’t mean only that. It means so much more, and it’s reassuring. 

 

It’s reassuring to know that Even believes Isak would be a great father, especially considering that Isak and his dad are not on the best terms. Sure, they’re talking more often, but Isak is not ready to forgive, not yet anyway. He has stayed up many nights and wondered how he could ever be a good father, if his own dad didn’t even show him what having a good father feels like.Before his mother was diagnosed they got along just fine, but all of that has been overshadowed, and Even knows it. 

 

So him saying this, it’s not to make Isak feel better about himself. It’s about showing Isak that he is not his father, and that even if no one else does, Even believes he will become a great parent one day. This is what Even really does believe, this isn’t pity.

 

Isak smiles at him, trying to convey just how much those words meant to him, and he gets a smile in return. A smile so blinding and raw that Isak can’t help but to lean towards Even and give him another kiss. A kiss that hopefully shows just how grateful Isak is to have Even in his life.

 

“Yeah,” Even says after they break apart, “and I hate to admit it, but the puppy is probably going to love you more than me.” 

Isak giggles and says, “Yes, yes he will. And you know why? Because I’m going to spoil him with toys and tasty food, while you’ll have to be the strict one that goes out on his potty walks.”

 

“Why do I have to be the one to do that? You’ll have to take him out as well.”

“Nope, I’ll only take him out to play. I’m not the one insisting on getting a puppy in the future, I’d love to have a cat. Cats don’t need to be taken on potty walks.” 

 

“Can I convince you somehow?,” Even says. “How about we get up, I’ll make us breakfast, you’ll sit on the counter and pretend to be helping me, when in reality you just distract me with kisses. Then we’ll take a shower together, and then go out on a walk around Vigelandsanlegget. We’ll kiss some more. I’ll even let you pretend that you hate my love for the sculptures there. And in return you think about maybe going on potty walks with our future puppy someday?”

 

Isak grins, “Yeah. Yeah, sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> im on [ tumblr ](http://evenvalterson.tumblr.com%22) too!! come say hi!!


End file.
